Some Like it Rough
by Napgasm
Summary: Au - Kiba and Kankuro go to the same high school, and Kiba likes Kankuro but doesn't know if the feeling is mutual. KankxKiba, Yaoi, Eventual lemons, some language. The story is better than the description. I promise.
1. Beginnings

**Some Like It Rough**

**Disclaimer** – I. Don't. Own. Naruto. Is that clear enough for you?

**Author's Note** – Ok, this is my first fanfiction so I can't guarantee if will be good, I'll just have to improve over time. I would love reviews and constructive criticism. There will eventually be lemons if I decide to continue the story, and whether or not I continue the story depends on the reviews. Well, enough of me drabbling, here's the story.

"Beep beep beep"

_Sfx:_ _smack_

"Ugh, another day of boring school," Kiba sighs as he stretched and got out of bed. He continued to go about his morning routine until he noticed a note on the kitchen counter.

_Dear Kiba,_

_I'm off on a business trip for a few weeks, there is money for groceries and anything else you think you need next to this note, and your sister is going to come check on you every few days to make sure you're ok and you haven't burned the house down or anything._

_Love ya, Mom._

Kiba put the note down and checked to see how much money she left him. '_Hmmm, 400 dollars, not bad for three weeks I suppose'_ Kiba thought as he took some Poptarts out of the pantry. He grabbed two then grabbed his car keys and walked out the door to head for school. "Bye Akamaru, see you after school buddy!" He yelled to his dog over his shoulder as he walked to his car.

"arf arf," Akamaru barked back.

Kiba arrived at school earlier than usual so he decided to sit down and do some homework until some of his friend got there. A few minutes later he noticed Hinata, standing beside him.

"Uhm… Hey, Kiba, what are you working on?" She asked quietly.

"Hey Hinata, just doing some Geometry homework, nothing big," Kiba said as he looked up from his work.

"Oh, need some help?" She asked leaning over to look at the worksheet.

"No thanks, I'm almost do-"

"KIIIIBBBBAAAAAA!" Yelled a loud pink haired girl from the other end of the hall as she rushed up to Kiba; which caused most of the people in the hall to look at Kiba, who then dropped his head back down to his work, blushing slightly. He didn't like being the center of attention, so he decided to wait for the girl to get to him to talk to her instead of yelling back and drawing even more attention to himself.

"Hey Sakura, how are you?" Kiba asked as she reached Hinata and him.

"I'm fantastic! How are you?" She replied cheerily.

"I'm alright, and happy birthday!" Kiba said before standing up and turning to her.

"Yay, you remembered!" Sakaura said happily.

"Of course I remembered, and I can't wait until the party this weekend, it is gonna be amazing!" Kiba replied looking around a bit as if he was trying to find someone. Sakura noticed he was looking around and followed his gaze to notice he was staring at Kankuro, one of the most popular kids in school.

Sakura leaned close to Kiba and whispered into his ear, "You know, you'll never get anywhere with him by just staring, you should go over and talk to him."

"No, I can't, what if he isn't like that, I'll be embarrassed and humiliated." Kiba whispered back.

"Its not like you have to go over there and be like, 'Hey you're hot, lets fuck.' Just go over there and try to be friends with him," Sakura whispered back stifling a laugh. At this Kiba started to blush slightly and hoped that his triangle tattoos would hide it. Sakura always seemed to say things that embarrassed him.

"Uh, Kiba?" A timid voice said beside him.

"Yes Hinata?"

"I, uh, think you should go talk to him too 'cause you never know, he might be gay too…" Hinata said getting increasingly quiter as she spoke, Kiba barely heard the last few words.

"Hey, I'm not gay, I'm bi!" Kiba snapped back a bit too loud, but lucky for him the bell rang as he said it so only Hinata and Sakura heard him.

"Yes yes, we know, calm down." Sakura said laughing as she and Hinata headed for class.

Sakura and Hinata were the only ones that knew Kiba was bi and they never let him forget about it. Not that they had anything against it, on the contrary actually, they loved having a half-gay friend. They tried to do girly things with him, but even though he was bi, he wasn't effeminate, so they didn't have much luck with that.

Kiba sat through his first class in boredom, constantly glancing at the clock to see how much longer till the class got out, and occasionally talking to some of his friends. When the bell finally rang he rushed out of the class and headed to his next class, History. He loved history, mostly because Sakura was in this class with him, but also because Kankuro was also in this class, but they sat across the room from each other so he never got the chance to try to talk to him. Kiba was jealous of Sakura though because she happened to sit right next to him '_Damned _

_seating arrangement'_ Kiba thought as he sat his books down at his desk then headed over to talk to Sakura. As he reached Sakura and started talking to her, Kankuro walked into the room and Kiba couldn't help but to stare. Kankuro was gorgeous, beautiful eyes, and a muscular body. Kiba got hot just looking at him, let alone imagining the things Kankuro could do to him. _'Ugh! Stop thinking about those things at school!'_ Kiba mentally scolded himself. Sakura noticed him staring again and nudged him to snap him back to reality.

Kiba jumped a bit from the touch but was glad Sakura broke him from his thoughts. "Thanks for that, was getting a little carried away with my thoughts," Kiba told her quietly.

"Not a problem," Sakura said back smirking, "You should go talk to him now."

"No!" Kiba replied sharply.

"Aww, come on, he's right there!"

"No! Now quiet down," Kiba said sternly.

"It's not like he is listening," Sakura said a bit more quietly as she glanced to Kankuro to make sure he wasn't listening. She noticed Kankuro was leaning towards htem slightly and his head was tilted up towards them too. _'Oops, maybe he was listening... Oh well maybe he doesn't know we're talking about him,'_ Sakura thought as she sat down at her desk. She then turned to Kiba, "Go sit down before Mr. Iruka yells at you."

Kiba turned around and headed towards his desk, but first he snuck a glance at Kankuro and saw that Kankuro was looking at him, they locked eyes for a couple seconds before Kiba turned away from the older boy, blushing, as he walked over and sat down. _'He was looking at me! Maybe he is interested in me. I hope he is!'_ Kiba thought as he cycled through different ideas in his head to find out for sure whether or not Kankuro liked him.

'_He sure is cute, and by the way him and Sakura were talking a second ago it seems like he likes me, I just need to find the right time to approach him and talk to him' _Kankuro thought while Kiba was lost in his thoughts on the other side of the room.

"Ok class, today you're all going to start on a project, you'll all have to come up with your own country and develop your own government, economy style, and will relate them to current and past governments. Since I'm too lazy to grade 24 different projects, you'll be working in pairs." At this the class cheered, until Mr. Iruka silenced them to continue talking. "I took the liberty to pre-assign partners, to save time."

"Awwww, man." The class sighed out in unison, teachers always made the worst choices for groups/partners. After hearing this Kiba tuned out and returned to his thoughts, that is until Mr. Iruka say his name.

"Kiba"

"Huh? Oh, uh, Yeah?"

"You'll be paired with Kankuro."

"Uhm, okay," Kiba said monotonously while on the inside he was screaming _'Yes, Yes, YES!'_

'_Perfect,'_ Kankuro thought as he grinned, _'Looks like I won't have to wait much longer until I get to have some fun with Kiba.'_

TBC

Note – I hope everyone liked it! Please review!


	2. The Project

**Disclaimer –** Still don't own Naruto.

**Author's Note **- Ok, so I obviously decided to continue the story because well, this is the next chapter. I made a few changes to the way the chapters are, so hopefully they'll be less confusing now. There isn't much in this chapter either, just a bit of flirting on Kankuro's part, but next chapter will definitely have some of the good stuff. Now, on with the story!

(Previously)

"_Kiba"_

"_Huh? Oh, uh, Yeah?"_

"_You'll be paired with Kankuro."_

"_Uhm, okay," Kiba said monotonously while on the inside he was screaming __'Yes, Yes, YES!'_

'_Perfect,'__ Kankuro thought as he grinned, __'Looks like I won't have to wait much longer until I get to have some fun with Kiba.'_

(Now)

Kiba spent the rest of the class period coming up with a plan to find out whether Kankuro liked him or not. Kankuro on the other hand, since he was pretty confident in his assumption that Kiba liked him, was planning out how he would make his first move with the dog-lover. While Mr. Iruka explained the requirements of the project Kiba was lost in his thoughts, he was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice the bell ring until Sakura started talking to him.

"Oh. My. God. This project is gonna be so hard, don't you think Kiba?" Sakura asked staring at him.

"Yeah," Kiba said not really paying attention.

"But I bet you're glad you're paired with Kankuro, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Kiba said again still not paying attention.

"Are you even listening to me?" Sakura asked a bit annoyed.

"Yeah," Kiba said again, still deep in thought.

"Of course he's not listening, he's too busy thinking about me," Kankuro said, suddenly next to Kiba and Sakura, "isn't that right Kiba?" He asked turning to Kiba.

"Ye- No! Of course not, I uh, I was just thinking of what we could do for the project," Kiba shot back blushing furiously as he picked up his stuff to leave.

"The blush tells me otherwise." Kankuro said confidently as he turned and walked out of class. Making sure his shoulder brushed against Kiba's slightly as he passed by him. Kiba jumped a little bit at the touch which caused him to take a slight intake of breath, which made him notice one thing. Kankuro smelled good. No, not just good. Really good. Kiba was barely able to keep control of himself, that smell was intoxicating, it made Kiba want to just tackle Kankuro and kiss him until the end of time, but he decided that probably wouldn't be a good thing to do in school so instead he focused on Sakura when he noticed her beside him.

"Oooh, looks as if he might like you too!" Sakura said giddily.

"What makes you say that?"

"I can just tell he might like you by the way he acted and because of the question he asked." Sakura replied walking away.

"Or he might just be an ass," Kiba mumbled under his breath as he walked out of class. He was still a bit embarrassed because of what just happened, and he was a bit flustered by being that close to Kankuro. He stopped a second once he got to his locker to get his composure back, then moved on to his next class.

The rest of the day Kiba thought about how he would control himself. He wouldn't let what Sakura said affect him, he still thought that there was no chance Kankuro liked him, and even if he did, they're nothing alike. Kankuro was so strong and confident, and Kiba was shy and self-conscious, total opposites. For a second the saying 'Opposites attract' popped into his head, then he pushed it away, _'That's just a saying, it's not true' _Kiba told himself.

The final bell rang and he walked slowly to his locker still thinking about the day's events. He needed to sort out his thoughts, and that's exactly what he planned on doing. He was going to go home and sort through his thoughts and come up with a way to get through the project with Kankuro without embarrassing himself and revealing his feelings for the older boy. He was looking forward for a night alone with his thoughts until he noticed Kankuro standing by his locker. _'Shit! What is he doing standing there? Is he waiting for me? And how does he know where my locker is?'_ Kiba wondered. He was going to try to sneak out of school without stopping at his locker so he could avoid Kankuro, but he also wanted to walk up there to see why Kankuro was standing by his locker. Curiosity got the best of him so he decided to walk up to the older boy.

'_God, where is that kid? What is taking him so long to get to his locker?' _Kankuro thought as he waited for Kiba to get to the locker. Ever since second period Kankuro was trying to think of the best way to get to know Kiba and possibly even have some fun with him, so he decided that the sooner they started talking and working on the project, the better. He looked up and saw that Kiba was heading toward him. Since Kiba was still a ways away so Kankuro took the liberty to take a look at Kiba's body as he headed toward his locker. _'Wow, he has a great body! Lean but muscular,'_ Kankuro thought as Kiba finally reached him.

"What took you so long?" Kankuro asked, hoping he didn't sound too rude.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were going to be waiting," Kiba said rather shyly.

"Don't worry about it. I was wondering if you would want to start on the project tonight, I don't have any plans and the sooner we get it done the better right?" Kankuro asked, taking notice that Kiba looked a little flustered at the statement.

'_Damn it! Why does he want to start working on it tonight? I still have to do some thinking! Ugh, why didn't I just leave and not approach him?' _Kiba yelled to himself inside his head. He didn't want to say no because he really wanted to be around Kankuro, but he really didn't want to embarrass himself.

"Uh, Kiba? Kiba? Hellooo, ya' in there?" Kankuro asked once he realized the boy probably wasn't going to answer him anytime soon.

"Sorry about that. Sure, I guess we can start on it tonight. We can work at my house, my mom is out of town so it'll be quiet and there won't be many interruptions."

"Sure, sounds good. I'll be there at like four o'clock, ok?" Kankuro asked.

"Sure, that works, see you then." Kiba said as he turned to walk away.

"Wait! Where do you live?" Kankuro asked, which caused Kiba to stop. He took a piece of paper and a pen out of his bag and scribbled down his address and gave it to Kankuro. "Great, thanks, see you then." Kankuro said grinning and walking away.

"Yeah, see you then."

'_Awesome, tonight I get to be with Kiba, and by what he said it sounds like we'll be alone. This is going to be fun,' _Kankuro thought looking at the address Kiba wrote on the piece of paper.

As soon as Kiba got home he started to tidy up the house a bit, he didn't want Kankuro to think he was a slob. Once the house was clean-ish he decided to take a fast shower. While in the shower he thought a bit about the project and Kankuro, then got out dried of and waited for Kankuro to arrive. A few minutes after he was out of the shower and dressed he heard a knock on the door. "Come on in!" Kiba yelled from the bathroom as he ran down the hall to the door. Kankuro opened the door and immediately noticed Kiba's hair was wet.

"Uh, just get out of the shower I'm guessing?" Kankuro asked.

"Yeah, so, do you want to work in my room or in the living room?" Kiba asked as he combed his hair.

"Uh, the living room is fine I guess."

Once they got to the living room Kiba sat down on the couch and gestured for Kankuro to sit beside him as he put his History binder on the table in front of the couch and pulled out the papers for the project. Kankuro walked by Kiba and sat next to him and Kiba immediately noticed the smell again. He also noticed the Kankuro sat rather close to Kiba, even though the couch was big enough to fit at least 3 people.

That smell had Kiba entranced again, he could only sit there and breathe, that smell was so amazing. Kankuro noticed that Kiba had stopped what he was doing so he looked over at him and noticed he was just sitting there staring off into space breathing a bit heavily.

"Kiba? You alright?" Kankuro asked him. Kiba snapped back into his senses immediately and blushed,

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kiba said, a bit nervous, Kankuro was so close to him. Kankuro noticed he was a bit nervous and decided that now was as good a time as ever to try something.

"You sure?" Kankuro said, scooting a bit closer, "you seem a bit nervous," Kankuro said looking at Kiba.

"n-no, I'm ok," Kiba said getting even more flustered.

"Looks to me like you're pretty nervous. You don't need to be though, I don't bite," Kankuro said grinning and leaning even closer to Kiba, so that their faces were inches apart.

"W-what?" Kiba stuttered. _'Is he doing what I think he's doing?'_ Kiba thought and he soon had his question answered as Kankuro closed the gap between them and covered Kiba's lips with his own.

TBC

**Note** – Please read and review!


	3. Mmm, Lemony

**Disclaimer** – Don't own Naruto

**Author's Note** – Ok so I was hoping to have more reviews by now but I guess I was hoping for too much. This chapter has a bit more action than the last ones, which will reveal whether or not I'm actually good at writing scenes with sexual situations in them. Please please please review. I won't add another chapter until I get 7+ reviews, so start reviewing. Thanks, and now here's the next chapter.

(Previously)

"_Looks to me like you're pretty nervous. You don't need to be though, I don't bite," Kankuro said grinning and leaning even closer to Kiba, so that their faces were inches apart._

"_W-what?" Kiba stuttered. __'Is he doing what I think he's doing?'__ Kiba thought and he soon had his question answered as Kankuro closed the gap between them and covered Kiba's lips with his own._

(Now)

Kiba was too shocked to kiss back, so he just sat there eyes wide open while Kankuro moved his lips against his own. Once Kankuro noticed Kiba wasn't returning the kiss he pulled away hoping he hadn't just made a huge mistake. _'Why didn't he kiss back? I-is he not like that? No… he must be, he and Sakura… the way they talked, and, and…' _He was getting frantic. He was sure that Kiba was going to end up telling the whole school and his reputation would be ruined. _'What am I going to do? Damn it, damn it, damn it!'_ He kept running through his panicked thoughts until he once again felt Kiba's soft lips connect with his own. _'Oh thank god!'_ Kankuro thought as he kissed back.

Kiba wrapped his arms around Kankuro and pushed himself closer to the older boy as they kissed. He soon felt Kankuro softly run his tongue against Kiba's bottom lip and became a bit nervous. He'd never kissed someone before and didn't exactly know what to do. He decided that he would try to go with his instincts so he parted his lips slightly to let Kankuro's tongue in.

Kankuro explored every inch of Kiba's mouth before brushing over Kiba's tongue trying to get Kiba to join in the kiss too. Soon Kiba got the hint and they were battling for dominance of the kiss. While they were still kissing Kankuro maneuvered Kiba to a laying position while he crawled over Kiba, straddling him.

When Kiba broke the kiss for air Kankuro moved down to his neck, biting down a bit hard causing Kiba to gasp, then flicking his tongue lightly over the mark. He snuck his hand under Kiba's shirt and played his hand softly over his stomach before moving it higher to lightly pinch a nipple, making Kiba gasp again. Then Kankuro moved back up to Kiba's mouth and captured it in a kiss again while he moved his hand over to the other nipple and pinched it a bit harder, causing Kiba to moan into the kiss and arch his back, his hips hitting Kankuro's making them both moan as their clothed erections brushed.

Kankuro pulled his hand out of Kiba's shirt grabbing his hips and thrusting down into them, brushing their erections again and making them both moan loudly. Kankuro soon got tired of just kissing so he separated from Kiba long enough to pull the boy's shirt off, as well as his own, and throw them both across the room. He immediately attacked Kiba's chest with bites and licks, making Kiba emit gasps and moans that both urged Kankuro to continue, and turned him on. He circled his hand around Kiba's waist before sneaking it into his pants and lightly gripping the younger boys' erection. Kiba thrust his hips into Kankuro's hand at the touch, and nearly screamed from the pleasure.

"You like that?" Kankuro asked seductively, as he gripped Kiba a bit tighter and slowly moved his hand up and down. All Kiba could do was gaze at Kankuro with lust filled, half lidded eyes and nod. "Then you'll really like this," Kankuro said as he pulled Kiba's pants and boxers down to his knees and moved his head down to Kiba's erection.

Kiba was embarrassed by being naked in front of Kankuro, and he felt vulnerable, but he didn't want this to stop. Kankuro made him feel so good, it seemed like Kankuro was determined to make him scream with pleasure, and that's exactly what Kiba did as Kankuro flicked his tongue over the tip of Kiba's erection then took it into his mouth all the way and sucked.

"Kankurooo!" Kiba half moaned, half screamed as he thrust his hips trying to get as much of himself into Kankuro's mouth as he could. Kankuro had to hold Kiba's hips down so the younger boy wouldn't make him choke. He kept sucking and bobbing, occasionally taking Kiba out of his mouth and flicking his tongue over the head then running his tongue lightly up and down the shaft, then once again taking him in whole. Kiba was gasping and moaning like crazy now, and was trying to say something, but couldn't get anything out. Kankuro figured what Kiba was trying to say so he quickened his pace and sucked harder. Soon Kiba was screaming as he came into Kankuro's mouth, Kankuro swallowing everything Kiba had to offer, then moving back up to Kiba's lips and kissing him softly as he maneuvered them so that the boy was resting on his chest.

"Th-that was… amazing," Kiba said, exhausted and breathing heavily.

"Glad you enjoyed it," Kankuro said back, wrapping his arms around Kiba, while the boy snuggled into his chest. Soon they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

TBC

**Note **– Ok, so there is the first lemon I've ever written, I hope everyone likes it. Now like I said, no more updates until I get at least 7 reviews. (I probably won't follow that little goal, I usually update as soon as I get a chapter written, which takes 1-2 days unless I'm unusually busy, but still, I like reviews.)


	4. Boyfriends?

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Naruto.

**Author's Note** – I guess 6 reviews is close enough to 7… Bah, who cares, here's the next chapter.

Kankuro was the first to wake up, and noticed Kiba was still asleep next to him, so he carefully moved off of the couch trying his hardest not to wake Kiba up. He thought he had made it until he turned around and tripped on the leg of a table and fell face first with a loud thud.

"What was that?!" Kiba yelled, jumping off of the couch. Then he noticed Kankuro on the floor and went over to help him up.

"Thanks," Kankuro said regaining his balance.

"Not a problem. Uh, what time is it?" Kiba asked turning to the clock. "Shit! It's 8:30! We're so screwed!" Kiba exclaimed putting his clothes back on frantically.

"Nah, we're not that late, school only started like 45 minutes ago," Kankuro said calmly, but I guess we should probably show up eventually. I'll drive." Kankuro stated grabbing his keys and putting his shirt on.

The drive to school was quiet, Kankuro wanted to ask Kiba a question but didn't know how to word it, and Kiba was fidgety and still a bit shy around Kankuro. Once they got to school Kiba started getting out but Kankuro grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Uh… I don't know how to ask this but… would you want to like, be my boyfriend?" Kankuro asked looking Kiba in the eye.

"B-b-boyfriend? Seriously?" Kiba stuttered. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yeah, boyfriend," Kankuro stated again, waiting for Kiba's answer, but he never got an answer because Kiba's face turned so red his triangle tattoos disappeared, and then he fainted. _'Oh boy, I should've known this would happen' _Kankuro thought as he caught Kiba as he fell and pulled the younger boy into the passenger seat.

Kankuro decided it would be more polite to let Kiba wake up on his own so he pulled out some of his homework and began working on it until Kiba woke up. A few minutes later Kankuro saw Kiba stir then open his eyes.

"Mornin' sleepy, do I get an answer now, or are you gonna faint again?" Kankuro said in a playful tone.

"Yes," Kiba said after staying silent for a few seconds.

"Yes what?"

"Yes I'll be your boyfriend," Kiba said blushing.

"Great!" Kankuro said happily. "I guess we should get to school now, don't ya' think?"

"Yeah, probably" Kiba said opening the car door, but before he could step out Kankuro leaned over to him and locked their lips in a short kiss before separating and heading into the school.

"Oh, I'm going to be going to Sakura's birthday party Saturday, would you want to go too if it's alright with her?" Kiba asked Kankuro as they walked through the school doors.

"Sure, I'd love to go," Kankuro said, and then his face took on a sly smile, "Oh, I have a question for you too."

"What is it?"

"Do you want to…" Kankuro said as he leaned closer to Kiba, "work on the project again tonight?" Kankuro whispered seductively, winking at Kiba.

"Uhm, O-ok," Kiba said back blushing slightly.

"Alright, same time same place?"

"Yeah."

With that they parted going to their classes. Kiba hurried to his next class, and tried to quietly sneak in once he got to the door.

"Tardy, I see, Mr. Inuzuka," He heard Mr. Gai say once he sat down at his seat next to Sakura.

"Uh, yeah," Kiba said back.

"Mind explaining?" Mr. Gai questioned looking at Kiba.

"Woke up late."

"Oh, I see, well don't let it happen again."

"I won't" Kiba said, then he turned to Sakura planning on asking her about the party, but before he could say anything Sakura started talking.

"So, what happened? Tell me everything," Sakura said giddily.

"Nothing happened," Kiba lied; he really didn't want to tell Sakura what happened while they were in the middle of class where people could overhear, so he'd tell her later. "I have a question though."

"What is your question?"

"Is it ok if Kankuro comes with me to your party Saturday?" Kiba asked hoping she would say yes.

"AHA! So something did happen." Sakura said excitedly.

"Maybe…"

"Tell me what happened or else Kankuro can't come to the party." Sakura said with a sly smile.

"Ugh, I hate you, ok, I'll tell you, but later." Kiba said giving in; he hated how tricky girls could be sometimes, especially Sakura.

The bell rang and he moved on to his next class, entering the room and sitting down next to Hinata.

"Hey Kiba, how are you today?"

"I'm great! How are you?"

"I'm alright, you seem really happy today. What made you so happy?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Oh, it's nothing," Kiba said, trying not to get suckered into telling Hinata too.

"Oh, ok, you don't have to tell me I guess," Hinata said turning around and pouting slightly.

'_Ugh, why are my friends so good at getting information out of me? Sakura urges and Hinata guilt trips, Grrr,' _Kiba thought, annoyed, as he turned to Hinata.

"I'll tell you later when I tell Sakura, ok?"

"Ok!" Hinata said with a smile.

Once the final bell rang Kiba quickly rushed to his locker then started heading out, trying his hardest to avoid Sakura and Hinata, he really didn't feel like telling them what happened, in his opinion it was private and a bit too dirty to explain. He was almost to his car when he felt someone grab his arms and looked to see that it was Hinata and Sakura.

"Tell us." Sakura commanded.

"Ok, ok, but not here, somewhere private," Kiba said.

"Ok, we'll go to the small alley between the school and the faculty building," Sakura said leading the way.

Once they got there Kiba took a deep breath then quietly started telling them what happened. He had just finished telling them about how Kankuro asked him to be his boyfriend when he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist.

"Watchya' whispering about?" Kankuro asked resting his head on Kiba's shoulder.

"N-nothing," Kiba stuttered, he wasn't sure if Kankuro would be mad at him for telling Sakura and Hinata about what had happened.

"Doesn't look like it's nothing," Kankuro said licking Kiba's ear.

"What do you mea-" he started asking, but then stopped once he realized what Kankuro was talking about. Hinata's nose was bleeding and Sakura seemed like she was in a dreamy daze.

"Oh… I just told them what happened last night, but please don't be mad, they forced me to tell them." Kiba said.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad, I don't care if you tell them." Kankuro said, biting Kiba's neck. "Looks to me like they enjoyed the story," The older boy said as he moved his hand down to slowly rub Kiba's inner thigh. At this Kiba gasped and jerked his hips slightly, leaning his head back onto Kankuro's shoulder.

"Ok, break it up you two; you don't want to get in trouble for being caught messing around on school ground do you?" Sakura said.

"I wouldn't mind," Kankuro said still biting and licking at Kiba's neck.

"But I would," Kiba said pulling away from Kankuro.

"Fine, I guess we'll just have to continue this later at your house then," Kankuro said kissing Kiba then pulling away, leaving Sakura, Hinata, and Kiba in the alley.

"AWWW, You two are such a cute couple!" Sakura said with excitement.

"If you say so," Kiba said walking out of the alley and heading back to the school parking lot to his car.

Once Kiba got home he fed Akamaru then played with him a bit, then worked on his homework. After a while he looked up at the clock, wondering what time it was. _'Shit! Kankuro will be here soon!' _Kiba yelled to himself leaping up and running to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

While Kiba was still in the shower Kankuro arrived at the house and knocked on the door, letting himself in when no one answered.

"Kiba?" Kankuro asked as he stepped into the house. "Kiba, are you here?" He yelled again looking for Kiba. He walked around a bit until he heard a faint sound coming from upstairs. He followed the sound and was soon outside the bathroom door. He soon realized what the sound was and he grinned. _'This will be fun'_ Kankuro thought as he opened the door and quietly snuck in.

TBC

**Note **– Wow, this one was tough, I didn't know how to start it out, so I decided on some clumsiness. I bet everyone can guess what'll be in the next chapter… That's right! Shower sex!

Now please leave me some reviews.


	5. Showers and Sex

**Disclaimer **– Still don't own Naruto.

**Authors Note **– I'm eating Crab Rangoon while I write this… hopefully I don't get grease all over the keyboard… Also, reading my reviews I noticed that sparkleshadowcat was surprisingly close to guessing what's going to happen in the party chapter. It is going to be along the lines of Kankuro protecting Kiba, but more accurately,

(spoiler alert)

Kankuro gets jealous when a girl at the party starts to flirt with Kiba.

(end spoiler)

Ok, back to this chapter, this is the longest one yet… and its pretty much all lemon… I hope I didn't carry it out too much…

**Warning** – This chapter has sex in it, if you don't like, don't read. Kthxbai.

(Previously)

"_Kiba?" Kankuro asked as he stepped into the house. "Kiba, are you here?" He yelled again looking for Kiba. He walked around a bit until he heard a faint sound coming from upstairs. He followed the sound and was soon outside the bathroom door. He soon realized what the sound was and he grinned. __'This will be fun'__ Kankuro thought as he opened the door and quietly snuck in._

(Now)

Kankuro shut the door behind him and quickly removed all of his clothes before opening the shower curtains a tiny bit and peeking in. He saw that Kiba had his back to him so he snuck into the shower and got as close to the younger boy as he dared without revealing his presence. He leaned in and licked Kiba's ear, causing Kiba to jump and start to panic.

"Wh-who's there?" Kiba said his voice full of fear. Kankuro snaked his arm around Kiba's waist and pulled the younger boy against his naked body.

"Shhh, calm down, it's just me," Kankuro whispered into Kiba's ear, using a finger to lightly rub circles on Kiba's stomach.

"Oh… don't scare me like that… I thought someone was about to kill me," Kiba said blushing.

"… No one will ever kill you," Kankuro said confidently.

"How do you know?"

"Because I won't let anyone kill you, they'll have to go through me first," Kankuro said as he turned Kiba's head to one side and kissed him passionately. Keeping their lips locked, Kankuro reached one hand down to slowly rub Kiba's upper leg, while he used the other hand to tweak one of the younger boy's nipples. Kiba arched his back into Kankuro's touch, causing his lower back to rub against the older boy's erection, making Kankuro moan and slowly start to thrust his hips. Kiba was highly aroused by the feeling of Kankuro's erection slowly moving up and down his lower back, and he soon started thrusting backwards into the older boy.

"Unh," Kankuro moaned as he moved the hand that was rubbing Kiba's leg up to grasp the younger boy's dick, slowly pumping his hand up and down.

"Aaaahhh, Kankuro," Kiba moaned, thrusting into Kankuro's hand.

"Heeey, Kiii-ba," Kankuro whispered into Kiba's ear, still thrusting his hips into Kiba's back. "I want…" Kankuro started, pausing to lick down Kiba's neck then back up to his ear, nibbling the lobe before 

continuing, "to fuck you." He stated as he pulled Kiba against him roughly and thrust his hips again, moaning from the friction and pleasure.

"What?!" Kiba said, turning dark red.

"You heard me," Kankuro said. "I want to be inside you, I want you to scream my name as I cum in you," Kankuro said lowly and seductively, giving his voice a raspy edge.

"B-but, it'll hurt… won't it?" Kiba said, turning even redder.

"Only for a little bit, but once the pain goes away you'll be screaming in pleasure, and I promise I'll be gentle," Kankuro said reassuringly.

"Uhm… ok,"

"Alright, you're sure you want me to fuck you? You want to feel my dick inside you making you moan and scream in pleasure as I slam into you?"

"Aaahh, Yes!" Kiba moaned out thrusting his hips back into Kankuro. The things Kankuro said made Kiba want the older boy so bad it almost hurt.

"That's what I wanted to hear," Kankuro said as he turned Kiba around and carefully pushed him until his back was against the shower wall.

"I have to stretch you first," Kankuro said reaching his hand out of the shower feeling around for his pants. He found them and stuck his hand into one of the pockets feeling around for the small bottle of lube, when he didn't find it he was slightly confused. _'I swear I put it in my pocket, but why isn't it in there?' _Kankuro wondered, trying to remember what he might've done with it. _'Shoot! It must still be on the dresser in my room,' _Kankuro thought, mentally smacking himself for forgetting it.

"I forgot the lube," Kankuro said, annoyed with himself for being so forgetful.

"Oh…" Kiba said, thinking of things he had around the house that could possibly be used instead. "I have an idea," Kiba said looking at Kankuro.

"What is your idea," Kankuro asked as he started thrusting against Kiba's hips, keeping them both aroused.

"We could use saliva," Kiba said as he grabbed one of the Kankuro's hands, bringing it up to his mouth. He then slowly put one of the fingers into his mouth and sucked on it while he swirled his tongue around it. Once he thought it was wet enough he moved on to the next until three of Kankuro's fingers were covered in saliva. The feeling of Kiba sucking on his fingers while he slowly thrust against the younger boy's hips was driving Kankuro insane with pleasure, he couldn't wait anymore, he needed to be inside Kiba, but he had to wait until Kiba was stretched.

Once Kiba pulled his fingers out of his mouth, Kankuro brought the down to the younger boy's entrance.

"This will feel weird at first, but you'll get used to it, you just have to relax," Kankuro said as he slowly pushed one finger in. He gave Kiba a few seconds to get used to it before he pushed a second finger in and slowly started thrusting them in and out of Kiba's ass as he scissored them. After a few thrusts Kiba moaned loudly and pushed his hips roughly against Kankuro's hand. Kankuro, realizing he must have hit Kiba's prostate, rammed his fingers into the spot again.

"Ungh!" Kiba moaned out as he pushed against Kankuro's hand again. After thrusting his fingers into Kiba a couple more times he added a third finger, making sure to stretch Kiba properly. Kiba grunted in displeasure as Kankuro inserted the third finger but didn't tell him to stop, he just relaxed and pushed his hips against Kankuro's hand trying to get the older boy to hit his prostate again. Kankuro continued stretching Kiba, occasionally brushing his fingers over Kiba's prostate causing the boy to 

moan and gasp. Kankuro had pulled his fingers out and placed the head of his erection at Kiba's entrance, ready to thrust in, when Kiba stopped him.

"Wait," Kiba said as he pushed Kankuro back slightly and got onto his knees in front of the older boy. He leaned his head forward and flicked his tongue at the base of Kankuro's erection then slowly licked up to the head. He then circled his tongue slowly around the head making Kankuro moan in delight. Kiba circled his tongue around the head again, and then flicked his tongue over the slit before taking it into his mouth.

"Oooohhh, Kib-aaa," Kankuro moaned thrusting his hips, forcing more of his erection into Kiba's mouth. Kiba's took as much of Kankuro into his mouth as he could before slowly bobbing his head and swirling his tongue as he sucked. Kiba soon pulled himself off of Kankuro and stood back up.

"You ready now?" Kankuro asked pushing Kia back against the wall. Kiba nodded, a faint blush sweeping across his cheeks. Kankuro grabbed Kiba's hips and lifted him up easily, wrapping the boy's legs around his waist as he positioned himself at Kiba's entrance. He then slowly pushed in, moaning as Kiba whimpered in pain. Once he was all the way in he leaned in and kissed Kiba softly while he waited for the younger boy to adjust. After a few minutes Kiba wiggled then pushed himself against Kankuro, and this was all the urging Kankuro needed as he slowly pulled out and pushed back in, delighted in the moan Kiba released when his prostate was hit.

"Faster!" Kiba commanded, and Kankuro happily obliged, increasing his pace considerably, and changing his angle in an attempt to hit Kiba's prostate with every thrust. After a few more thrusts Kiba screamed as Kankuro slammed into his prostate.

"K-Kankuroooo," Kiba moaned as he wrapped his arms around the older boy's shoulders to keep himself steady. Kankuro increased his speed, and started slamming into Kiba as hard as he thought he could without injuring the younger boy. He grabbed Kiba's erection and started moving his hand over it in time with his thrusts.

Kiba felt his orgasm coming and he gripped Kankuro's shoulders tightly, digging his nails into Kankuro's back, as the force of his orgasm hit and he came, his seed splattering over his and Kankuro's stomachs. Kankuro found the pain from Kiba's nails digging into his back strangely arousing, and he groaned as he felt Kiba's muscles clench around his dick, and with a few more thrusts, he leaned in and kissed Kiba as he came into the younger boy with a loud moan and a grunt.

After staying still for a minute, Kankuro slowly pulled out of Kiba, and carefully lowered him down into the bottom of the shower, then sitting next to him, as the warm water washed away the sweat from his body. He sighed, relaxing as he looked at Kiba, his eyes were closed and he was breathing hard.

"Did you like that?" Kankuro asked playfully, rubbing Kiba's arms.

"Yeah."

"You alright?" Kankuro asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just out of breath," Kiba replied opening his eyes.

"Can you move?"

"N-no," Kiba said wincing as he tried to stand up. Kankuro reached up and turned the water off then stood up and stepped out of the shower.

"Where are the towels?" He asked looking around the bathroom.

"On the shelves to the left of the shower,"

"Found them," Kankuro said as he pulled two off the shelf then went back to the shower and sat next to Kiba, carefully drying the younger boy off before drying himself. "Want me to carry you to your room?"

"If you want to…" Kiba said quietly, he wasn't used to people being so caring toward him. Kankuro carefully picked Kiba up and walked out the bathroom as Kiba guided him to his room. Once there Kankuro slowly sat the boy on the bed then sat next to him. He then laid down and positioned Kiba to where the younger boy was resting on him, Kiba's head on his chest.

"Better now?" Kankuro asked wrapping his arms around Kiba and rubbed his back softly.

"Yes, thank you," Kiba said as he sighed happily.

"So…" Kankuro said, his voice once again gaining a playful tone. "How was it?"

"It was great," Kiba said blushing, "I've never felt so good…"

Kankuro smiled at this then pulled the covers over him and Kiba, and then closed his eyes letting sleep wash over him.

**Note** – Ok, well, I hope everyone liked it. I blew off my homework so I could finish this, I hope its good. Please review.


	6. Sakura's Party

**Disclaimer** – Don't own anything.

**Author's Note** – This chapter is a tough one to write because I still haven't decided how I want Kankuro to react to the girl flirting with Kiba… I'm trying to choose between a bit aggressive/mean toward the girl, or just have him calmly tell the girl to back the fuck off. Bah, but anyways, here's Sakura's party chapter.

(Previously)

"_Better now?" Kankuro asked wrapping his arms around Kiba, rubbing his back softly._

"_Yes, thank you," Kiba said as he sighed happily._

"_So…" Kankuro said, his voice once again gaining a playful tone. "How was it?"_

"_It was great," Kiba said blushing, "I've never felt so good…"_

_Kankuro smiled at this then pulled the covers over him and Kiba, and then closed his eyes letting sleep wash over him._

(Now)

Kankuro was the first to wake up again, and he noticed that Kiba was still on top of him sleeping peacefully.

'_He's so cute when he's asleep' _Kankuro thought as he caressed the younger boy's cheek affectionately, occasionally outlining the triangle tattoos.

Kiba woke up to the feeling of Kankuro's fingers softly rubbing his cheeks and he sighed contently, placing his hand over the older boy's.

"How did you sleep?" Kankuro asked, lacing his finger's with Kiba's.

"Fine. You ready for Sakura's party today?"

"That's today?"

"Yeah, today at three in the afternoon." Kiba said sat up, still keeping his hand clasped with the older boy's.

"What time is it now?"

"It's almost eleven," Kiba said glancing at the clock.

"Ok, so we've still got some time before we have to leave." Kankuro said as he sat up and dangled his feet over the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, I guess, but we've still got to start getting ready to go soon,"

"Soon? It's not even eleven… It takes you four hours to get ready?"

"No, but I've got other stuff to do around the house, and we've got to go get your bathing suit from your house." Kiba said as he stood up and started dressing.

"Tch, I don't need a bathing suit, I'll swim naked," Kankuro said jokingly.

"I don't think Sakura would appreciate that,"

"But you would," Kankuro said as he started getting dressed as well.

"Maybe," Kiba said playfully, he was amazed at how comfortable he felt around Kankuro now. Just the day before he was timid and shy around the older boy, and though he was still a bit shy, he wasn't as shy as he was previously. It was at that moment that he realized how happy Kankuro made him, so he walked over to the older boy and wrapped his small arms around him and kissed him, letting all of his emotions out into the kiss. They kept their lips locked for a while before Kankuro finally pulled away.

"What was that for?" The older boy asked.

"For being amazing," Kiba replied.

"Oh, I should be amazing more often then if that's my reward," Kankuro said smiling. After they were both dressed they headed down to the kitchen and Kiba rummaged through the fridge to find something to eat.

"Ugh, I'm going to need to get groceries tomorrow," Kiba said closing the fridge and opening the pantry.

"I'll go with you," Kankuro said moving up beside Kiba to look in the pantry.

"What do you want to eat?"

"What do you have?" Kankuro said glancing around in the pantry.

"Not a whole lot just find something that looks good and eat it," Kiba replied.

"Ok, this looks good," Kankuro said pulling a box of cereal out of the pantry, then turned around and sat at the kitchen table. Kiba pulled out a box of pop tarts then shut the pantry. He then got a bowl and a spoon for Kankuro before sitting down next to the older boy at the table. They sat quietly as they ate until Kankuro stood up and walked over to the sink.

"I'm going to go to my house and get my swimming stuff, then I'll come back. Ok?" Kankuro asked putting his bowl in the sink.

"Ok," Kiba replied.

Kankuro went upstairs to grab his keys from Kiba's room then head back downstairs, "I'll be back in a little bit," He told Kiba as he walked out the door.

"Ok, bye," Kiba said. Once Kankuro was gone Kiba headed back upstairs to take a shower. Kankuro still wasn't back by the time he was out so he just continued getting ready. He had just finished getting ready when he heard the front door open, so he headed downstairs.

"What took you so long?" Kiba asked as he approached Kankuro.

"I took a shower before I came back," Kankuro replied setting his stuff on the floor next to him.

"Why don't you just wear your swimming trunks to the party? We're going to be swimming most of the time anyway." Kiba questioned.

"'Cause I probably won't swim."

"Then why did you get your swimming trunks?"

"In case I do decide to swim."

"Oh, well, you're going to swim," Kiba said.

"How do you know?" Kankuro asked eyeing Kiba suspiciously.

"Because I'm going to make you swim."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"Haven't quite figured that out yet…" Kiba replied looking down at the ground.

"Then I'm not going to swim." Kankuro said laughing.

"Yes you will," Kiba said turning around and heading back upstairs.

Once they were both ready they walked outside to leave, they had decided to take Kankuro's car since it was nicer and more comfortable.

"What music do you listen to?" Kankuro asked as he turned on the car and flipped through the radio stations.

"Um, I like rock, metal, screamo, stuff like that," Kiba replied.

"What bands do you like?"

"Blessthefall, Escape the Fate, Paramore, and lots of others," Kiba said running through his favorite bands in his head.

"Oh, well I don't have any of their music, but you can look through my cd's," Kankuro said as he handed Kiba a cd case. Kiba flipped through the pages looking at the cd's as Kankuro drove them to their destination. Kiba searched through them and eventually found a cd he wanted to listen to.

"Let's play this one!" Kiba said handing Kankuro an Avenged Sevenfold cd.

"Good choice," Kankuro said as he put the cd in and skipped to track 8, and started humming quietly as the song _Lost_ started to play. The rest of the drive to the party was spent enjoying the music, and once they arrived at the hotel that the party was at they parked and turned the car off.

"Nice hotel," Kankuro said looking up at the large hotel.

"Yup. Sakura said she'll be in the lobby waiting for everyone to get here." Kiba said as they reached the doors, and sure enough as soon as they walked in Sakura ran up to Kiba and gave him a big hug.

"Yaaay! Kiba! You're here!" Sakura yelled still hugging Kiba.

"Yes, yes, I'm here, now stop hugging me, I can't breathe," Kiba said pulling away.

"Ok," The pink haired girl said, reluctantly pulling away from Kiba, and turning to Kankuro.

She took a step toward Kankuro and opened her arms to give him a hug too. "Kankur-"

"Don't hug me," Kankuro said cutting her off and taking a step back.

"Ok, fine. Do you to want me to take you to up to the room where the others are, or do you want to stay down here and wait for guests with me?" Sakura asked.

"Uhh," Kiba said looking up at Kankuro questioningly. Kankuro just shrugged. "I guess we'll go up to the room." Kiba said.

"Ok, follow me!" Sakura said as she walked to the elevator. Kankuro and Kiba followed behind her and stepped in the elevator while she pushed the button to go to the third floor. Once they made it up there she let them to one of the rooms and opened the door and led them into the room, which was full of people. Kiba knew most of them, but the ones he didn't know Sakura introduced him to. While Sakura guided the two through the people introducing them to some of the people, Kankuro noticed that one of the girls they were introduced to, a blonde named Ino, checked Kiba out as they walked away, and Kankuro didn't like it one bit, so he decided to keep an eye on the girl for the duration of the party.

"I'm going to head back down to the lobby and wait for the rest of the guests. Once everyone is here we'll go swimming." Sakura said after they had been introduced to everyone they didn't know.

"So what do you think of the party so far?" Kiba asked Kankuro once they found some chairs to sit in.

"I like it so far, but what I don't like is that Ino girl, she's too flirty." Kankuro said trying to get his point across to Kiba without sounding jealous or protective.

"I wouldn't say she's flirty, she's just nice,"

"I don't think it's nice when other people check you out," Kankuro said pouting slightly as he glared at Ino's back.

"Are you jealous?"

"No," Kankuro lied, avoiding eye contact with the younger boy; he was jealous, he had only been with Kiba for one day and he didn't like the idea of possibly losing the boy to some flirty girl who'd probably dump him for the next guy that looked at her.

"Ok everyone," Sakura said addressing everyone at the party, "All the people are here so let's go swimming!" She finished, motioning for everyone to go out of the room.

"I told you that you should've just worn your swimming trunks to the party, everyone else did." Kiba said as he waited for Kankuro to change.

"At least I brought them," Kankuro said stepping out of the bathroom once he had changed. He noticed they were the last ones still in the room so he walked up to Kiba. "Do you want to go swim, or would you rather," Kankuro paused to kiss Kiba, then continued, "stay up here with me?" Kankuro finished then he reached down to cup Kiba's crotch.

"We've got plenty of time to mess around at my house, I want to enjoy the party," Kiba said, playfully batting Kankuro's hand away.

"I'll personally make sure you enjoy the party if you stay up here with me," Kankuro said with a grin.

"I want to go swimming,"

"Alright alright," Kankuro sighed as he grabbed Kiba's hand and walked with him down to the pool. Once they got to the pool Kiba led them to two empty chairs and pulled his shirt off, ready to jump in.

"Aren't you getting in?" Kiba asked when he noticed Kankuro still had his shirt on.

"Not now, I will a bit later, I just want to sit and relax for a few minutes." Kankuro said before he laid down in one of the chairs and sighed contently.

"Ok, don't fall asleep," Kiba said as he turned and walked to the pool. Kiba walked to the pool edge and looked for Sakura and Hinata, once he found them he jumped into the pool and swam over to 

them. Kankuro watched Kiba lazily as the younger boy talked and laughed with Sakura and Hinata in the pool. He was about to doze off when he noticed the Ino girl walk up to Kiba and start talking to him. Kankuro eyed them suspiciously, prepared to go down there if Ino became too flirty with Kiba.

"Hey Kiba," Ino said as she swam up to Kiba.

"Oh hey Ino," Kiba said before turning his attention back to Sakura and Hinata.

"Hey Sakura, your mom is looking for you, and Hinata, I think someone is over there messing with your purse," Ino said to get the other two to leave.

"Oh, ok," Sakura said as she got out of the pool, followed by Hinata.

"So, Kiba, how do you know Sakura?" Ino asked turning to Kiba and stepping a bit closer to him.

"I go to school with her, she's practically my sister," Kiba replied.

"Really, that's cool," She said, then pretended to slip in the water and fell into Kiba. "Oops, clumsy me," she said as she batted her eyelashes at the Kiba. "Thanks for catching me, I would've hated to just fall like that, I'd be so embarrassed, wouldn't you?" Ino said as she stepped even closer to Kiba.

Kiba realized what she was doing and was determined to stop it.

"You need to stop," Kiba said backing up, but didn't get too far because his back hit the edge of the pool.

"Why?" Ino asked as she placed one of her hands on Kiba's chest.

"Because I'm with someone," Kiba said.

"Who?" Ino questioned, refusing to back off.

"It doesn't matter who, what matters is that you need to stop," Kiba said trying to sound stern.

"If you can't say who then I'm not going to stop," Ino said as she leaned even closer to Kiba.

"He said back the fuck off," Kankuro said, suddenly next to Kiba in the pool, as he grabbed Ino's shoulder and gave her a light shove, causing her to lose her footing and fall backward into the pool.

"Who are you?" Ino asked with a voice full of anger once she was back on her feet.

"I happen to be the someone he's with," Kankuro said wrapping his arm protectively around Kiba, "so back off."

"Fine," Ino said glaring at Kankuro, then she turned around and walked away.

"I guess you were right, she is flirty," Kiba said once she was gone.

"I told you."

"Well, at least you're in the pool now." Kiba said attempting to lighten up the mood.

"I guess I am."

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you before," Kiba said sensing that his boyfriend was still a bit upset.

"Its fine, I'm sorry I was so jealous," Kankuro said keeping his arm wrapped around the younger boy.

"No need to apologize. Now let's enjoy the party," Kiba said, playfully splashing Kankuro.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Kankuro laughed as he splashed the younger boy back. They kept splashing each other back and forth for a while, then Kankuro playfully tackled Kiba into the water.

"So why didn't you get into the pool earlier? You seem to be enjoying yourself," Kiba asked once he got back up after being tackled.

"I don't remember anymore, but it was probably some stupid reason," Kankuro chuckled, grabbing Kiba and pulling him close. "I guess I just forgot how fun pools can be."

"I guess you did." Kiba said smiling.

TBC

**Note** – YAY! Finished! I can go to sleep now. Boy this one was tough, it is hard to write party stories, I hope I did decent. I decided that Ino would be the best candidate to flirt with Kiba since she's is pretty much a whore (Sorry Ino fans). I would also like to know what everyone thinks of the way I had Kankuro get Ino to back off, cause it was a hard choice for me, I wasn't sure how it would normally go down. Please review!


	7. Caught!

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Naruto.

**Author's Note** – Hi there, sorry for the wait, my computer was messed up and I couldn't access the internet to put up the chapter. Also, as a response to the reviews,

No, there isn't tension between Kankuro and Sakura, he just didn't want a hug :

Ino might appear later, haven't quite decided yet.

Here's the next chapter of Some Like it Rough! Enjoy!

(Previously)

"_So why didn't you get into the pool earlier? You seem to be enjoying yourself," Kiba asked once he got back up after being tackled._

"_I don't remember anymore, but it was probably some stupid reason," Kankuro chuckled, grabbing Kiba and pulling him close. "I guess I just forgot how fun pools can be."_

"_I guess you did." Kiba said smiling._

(Now)

Once the party was over the two said bye to Sakura and everyone else that was still at the party, then they headed out of the hotel toward the car.

"Did you have a good time?" Kankuro asked as he unlocked the passenger door and opened it for Kiba, and then headed over to the driver's side and got in.

"Yeah," Kiba said lazily before yawning.

"Tired?" Kankuro said, starting the car.

"Just a little bit."

"Well, we'll be home soon, and then you can go to sleep."

"Are you going to stay the night?" Kiba asked sleepily, hoping he would.

"If you want me too," Kankuro said.

"I want you to."

"Then I will," Kankuro said with a smile.

The rest of the ride was quiet as Kiba slowly drifted off to sleep. When Kankuro pulled up to Kiba's house and parked, he softly nudged Kiba's shoulder.

"Wake up, we're here," He said as he turned off the car.

"Huh? Oh, ok," Kiba said as he stretched and got out of the car. He followed Kankuro to the house and unlocked the door then walked in and turned on the light.

"Let's go to bed now," Kankuro said.

"I'm not really that tired anymore," Kiba said turning to look at the older boy.

"You were just sleeping in the car, how can you not be tired?" Kankuro asked, looking at Kiba blankly.

"I guess that short nap was all I needed."

"Well, it's late, so we should still get some sleep," Kankuro said as he walked toward Kiba's bedroom, motioning for Kiba to follow him.

"Ok," Kiba said as he followed Kankuro. They continued down the hall to Kiba's room and walked in, closing the door behind them.

"I usually sleep in my boxers, I hope that's ok," Kankuro said after the door was closed.

"That's ok, I usually sleep without a shirt," Kiba replied, and then started to pull off his shirt. Once he got his shirt off and looked back up he saw that Kankuro had moved to stand in front of him, the older boy's face just inches from his. Kankuro leaned in and placed his lips on Kiba's briefly before pulling away.

"So… you still not tired?" Kankuro asked, his warm breath brushing over Kiba's lips.

"Nope, still not tired… Why?"

"Well, since neither of us is tired… Do you wanna'… continue what we started in the hotel room at the party?" Kankuro whispered.

"Sure, ok…"

Kankuro grabbed Kiba's waist and guided the younger boy to where his back was against the wall. Then he grabbed both of Kiba's hands and brought them up above his head against the wall and then he kissed the younger boy roughly. He pressed his body up against Kiba's bare chest to deepen the kiss, enjoying the heat that was radiating off of the younger boy, while he slowly started to grind his hip's into Kiba's, hearing the boy moan softly each time their hips collided. Kankuro broke the kiss for air and stepped away from Kiba, eying the boy, noticing his slightly flushed face, muscular chest that glinted slightly with sweat, and the bulge in his pants.

"Do you have any idea how hot you are?" Kankuro asked, placing a finger on Kiba's neck then dragging it slowly down his chest, and over his crotch. Kiba blushed at the statement, and arched his back at the touch, gasping as he felt Kankuro's finger brush over his erection.

"Unh," Kiba moaned, jerking his hips, as he felt Kankuro grip his hard length through his pants. Kiba took a deep breath, gathering courage, then grabbed Kankuro's shoulders and switched their positions, pushing the older boy against the wall.

"Kiba? What are you doing?" Kankuro asked, shocked by the boy's audacity.

"I want to make you feel as good as you've made me feel," Kiba said lustfully, pulling Kankuro's shirt off and biting his shoulder. He moved to one of the older boy's nipples and bit down on it, then placed his lips on it and started to suck while he brushed his tongue back and forth over it, causing Kankuro to moan and place his hand on the back of Kiba's head.

"Unh Kiba, don't stop," Kankuro moaned, feeling Kiba drag his tongue down his stomach and then around his naval. Kiba brought one of his hands to Kankuro pants while he continued to tease the older boy's naval, and slowly pulled them down. Once Kankuro's pants were off he lowered himself down to face the older male's erection, and brought his hand up and slowly dragged a finger up the underside of the older boy's cock. Then he licked the tip of Kankuro's erection, tasting the pre-cum that was leaking out, and then he flicked his tongue over the slit before twisting his tongue to the side and pushing the tip into the slit. Kiba felt Kankuro lace his fingers through his hair as he took the older boys dick halfway into his mouth and sucked forcefully, earning a loud moan from Kankuro, and causing him to thrust his hips, making Kiba choke and pull back.

"Sorry…" Kankuro said realizing he had choked the younger boy.

Kiba recovered from choking and placed his hands on Kankuro hips to stop it from happening again while he took the hard flesh into his mouth, taking in as much as he could before sucking briefly, then pulling up to where the head was only in his mouth and swirling his tongue around the sensitive skin.

"Unh, Kiba, stop teasing and just do it," Kankuro moaned, pushing on the back of Kiba's head.

Kiba pulled back and licked the older boy's erection from base to tip then back down before taking it back into his mouth and sucking, while bobbing his head slowly.

"Aaaahhh, faster," Kankuro yelled, throwing his head back against the wall while gasping for breath. Kiba quickened his pace and sucked harder, keeping his hands on the older boy's hips. "K-Ki…ba…I-I… gonna'…" Kankuro tried to warn between gasps and moans. Kiba could barely understand what Kankuro was saying, but he understood when he felt the hard flesh in his mouth start to pulsate, so he took in as much as he could and gave one final suck as Kankuro came into his mouth with a loud moan. Kiba gagged at the taste but eventually swallowed and then gave another suck before taking the softening organ out of his mouth. Kankuro pulled Kiba to his feet and kissed him, the taste of himself still fresh on the younger boy's lips.

"Where did you learn to do that so well?" Kankuro asked, still breathing heavily.

"I-I don't know…"

"Well… let me return the favor," Kankuro said, sucking on Kiba's neck as his hands moved to unfasten the younger boy's pants.

"I'm tired now," Kiba said with a yawn as he pushed Kankuro's hands away.

"…you're tired?"

"Yes, let's go to sleep now," The younger teen said, grabbing Kankuro's wrist and pulling him in the direction of the bed.

"Ok, fine…," Kankuro said with a pout as he followed Kiba and got in the bed, pulling the covers over the two of them.

"Goodnight."

The next morning Kiba was woken by a faint rustling downstairs. He sat up to listen and realized the sound was someone unlocking and opening the door.

"Kiba! Wake up!" Kiba heard Hana yell. "If you're not down here in one minute I'll come up there and wake you up myself!"

Hearing this made Kiba immediately go into panic mode, _'Shit shit shit! She can't see me, no, she can't se us, like this,'_ Kiba thought, turning to Kankuro.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Kiba said franticly, nudging Kankuro's side.

"Wha- huh?" The older boy said lazily, looking up at Kiba.

"Get up! My sister is home, put some clothes on!"

"Kiibaa! I'm coming up there," Hana yelled through the house as she headed up the stairs.

"Just lock the door, I'm too tired to get up," Kankuro said rolling over and closing his eyes.

"My door doesn't lock!" Kiba yelled throwing clothes at Kankuro, and then putting his shirt on.

"Kiba, wake up you lazy bu-" Hana started as she opened the door, but stopped when she looked in the room and saw Kiba running around the room in his boxers, and someone else in the bed, obviously naked, and obviously a guy. "K-Kiba?"

"Hana, I can explain!"

**Tbc**

**Note** – JEEEEESUS! Serious writer's block on this chapter, so sorry if it sucks… don't kill me cowers


	8. Explaining

**Disclaimer** – Naruto is not mine.

**Author's Note **– Nothing much to say for this chapter…

(Previously)

"_Kiba, wake up you lazy bu-" Hana started as she opened the door, but stopped when she looked in the room and saw Kiba running around the room in his boxers, and someone else in the bed, obviously naked, and obviously a guy. "K-Kiba?"_

"_Hana, I can explain!"_

(Now)

"I-It's not what it looks like!" Kiba said franticly, glancing over at Kankuro, who was now out of the bed with a sheet wrapped around his waist.

"Yes it is," Kankuro said calmly, earning a glare from Kiba. "Hey, don't look at me like that, she would've found out eventually… or heard, considering how loud you are during se-"

"Don't even finish that sentence, I DON'T want to know," Hana yelled, clamping her hands over her ears.

"Ok, ok, fine, I won't say it." Kankuro said, watching Hana pull her hands away from her ears.

"Ok, Kiba explain, now… and you…" Hana said, pointing at Kankuro, "Go sit over there."

"Ok, fine," Kankuro said, rolling his eyes, "but I don't see what there is to explain…" He finished, shrugging as he sat down on the bed.

"Who is that?" Hana asked Kiba, pointing a finger at Kankuro.

"His name is Kankuro."

"And why is he in your room naked?" Hana asked, looking at Kiba, waiting for an answer.

"Because we're playing a game called 'Let's see who can take of their clothes the fastest'… Why do you think I'm naked?!" Kankuro said from his position on the bed, earning a "Shut it" from Hana.

"Ok I'll just say it… Kankuro is my boyfriend and I really like him and he makes me happy, so please, please, please don't be mad and PLEASE don't tell mom!" Kiba pleaded, almost to the point of tears.

"Calm down, I'm not mad…just…surprised I guess, and I won't tell mom."

"Oh thank god!"

"I'm not going to tell mom because you're going to tell her," Hana said with a seriousness Kiba had never heard from her.

"But… I don't want to tell her,"

"Well you have to."

"B-but-," Kiba started, then stopped when Kankuro started to speak.

"Don't worry Kiba, everything will be fine, and when you tell your mom I'll be right by your side for comfort and to help." Kankuro said walking over to Kiba and putting his hands on the younger boy's shoulders.

"You haven't been much help so far…" Kiba mumbled.

"Hey, I was just stating the obvious." Kankuro said, "But next time I'll be more cautious with what I say."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Good," Kiba said as he turned around and kissed the older boy, nibbling on his lower lip briefly before pulling away. "Now get dressed, we still have to get groceries today."

"Oooh, I'll go with you two," Hana said cheerily, "and I'll drive."

Once Kankuro was dressed the three walked back downstairs, and Kiba ran to the kitchen to get the grocery list, then they walked outside and got into Hana's car.

"I hope you like country Kankuro, 'cause that's what we're going to listen to." Hana said, putting a cd in and going through the songs, "this one is perfect," Hana said as _'International Harvester'_(1) started to play.

"Noooo, I hate this song, can't we listen to something else," Kiba groaned.

"I don't see what's so bad about it, it doesn't seem like a bad song," Kankuro said glancing over at Kiba.

"You'll see…" Kiba said.

(1 Minute later)

Kankuro sat in the car with a facial expression of both shock and disgust as he stared off into space, "This song is probably… the most… retarded song… I have ever heard…"

"I TOLD YOU! Now pleeaaase change it Hana!" Kiba pleaded.

"Not gonna happen," She said with a smile.

When Hana pulled into the grocery store parking lot and parked, both boys jumped out of the car and shut the door, sighing with relief.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to listen to country music again…" Kankuro said.

"Oh hush, now let's go," Hana said, stepping out of the car. They walked into the store and walked around for a few minutes as Kiba grabbed a few things off the list, and then Hana decided she wanted to ask some questions. "So, Kankuro, since you're dating my brother I want to know some things about you… Like, what's your favorite color? Favorite food? Type of music? Do you do drugs? Have you ever been arrested?" She kept asking questions, barely giving time for Kankuro to answer; he glanced over at Kiba with pleading eyes and mouthed "Help me" but Kiba just smiled and turned back to the grocery list.

"Are there any things you two want?" Kiba asked after he had gotten all of the things off of the list.

"I could go for some pudding(2)… or maybe some chips…" Kankuro said.

"Get whatever you want."

"I'm going to go get some ramen noodles and some rotisserie chicken," Hana said before taking off through the store.

When Hana and Kankuro got back from getting the things they wanted the three headed to the cash registers to wait in line.

"Your total is 89.50," The cashier said as he rang up the last of the groceries.

"Ok," Kiba said, handing the man a 100 bill.

"You change is 10.50, Have a nice day and thank you for shopping at 'Cost Cutter'," The cashier said, giving Kiba the change. The three grabbed the bags of groceries and carried them to the car, and then Hana sat in the driver's seat and Kiba and Kankuro sat in the back. The drive back to the house was relatively quiet, Hana decided not to turn on the radio because she didn't want to hear Kiba and Kankuro complain, and the two boys just sat in the back and made out the duration of the ride home.

"We're here, now break it up and help me carry the stuff in," Hana said.

The two got out and grabbed some of the bags and carried them into the house, then set them down and went to get more. After making more trips back and forth to get the rest of the bags, they started putting the groceries up. After a few minutes they had everything put away.

"Wow, it's already seven, I should get going," Hana said as she glanced at the clock. "Bye Kiba, bye Kankuro, it was nice meeting you."

"Bye," They both said as they watched Hana walk out the door.

"I should get going too, I'll see you at school tomorrow," Kankuro said.

"Ok, bye," Kiba said hugging Kankuro and kissing him briefly before the older boy walked out the door.

After the two were gone Kiba fed Akamaru and played fetch with him. After he was finished he brushed his teeth, took a quick shower, then went to bed. _'Aaah, life is good,'_ Kiba thought as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**TBC**

**Note** – Ugh, once again I feel like this chapter wasn't very good. I need to stop being such an emo worrywart…

– Ok, I can't stand the song _'International Harvester_' In my opinion it has the dumbest lyrics in the world… (Sorry country fans)

– I really like pudding… and happened to be eating it at the time I wrote that sentence.

Please review! Ciao!


	9. School Troubles

**Disclaimer** – I do not own a thing.

**Author's Note** – Sorry for the wait, I've been busy with school and finals and stuff like that. Also, the next few chapter will go slow too because for some reason it's been hard to write the past chapter and this one; not sure if I'm just becoming less creative or if the situations are hard to write. Ok, back to the story. Here is chapter 9 of _Some Like It Rough_.

Kiba arrived at school the next morning, and then headed to his locker to find Kankuro waiting for him. He walked up next to the older boy and started to open his locker, noticing a lot of the other kids were staring at him, some with looks of disgust, and others with looks of curiosity.

"Why are people staring at me?" He asked Kankuro.

"They're not staring at you, they're staring at us, and I think it is because of the whole gay thing," Kankuro replied, looking around and glaring at some of the kids until they were forced to look away.

"Some of them don't look too happy," The younger boy said. Kankuro noticed a hint of fear in his voice.

"Don't worry, if they don't like it then that is their problem not ours." He said confidently.

"Ok, and people will get used to it right? They won't always be staring like this will they?"

"They'll get used to it, don't worry." Kankuro said, looking at Kiba and smiling. After a few seconds the bell rang, indicating the start of the first class. "I'm going to head to class, I'll see you next hour," Kankuro said as he leaned in to plant a light kiss on Kiba's lips.

"Fags," a boy muttered as he walked by the two, and fast as lightning Kankuro stuck his foot out in front of the boy and laughed as he tripped and landed on his face.

"Oops, I'm sorry," Kankuro said still laughing, "maybe you should watch where you're walking from now on, 'k?" The older boy finished innocently, still laughing. Kiba and Kankuro walked off a few seconds later, leaving the other boy on the ground.

(Later)

After the end of first hour Kiba hurried out of the room and headed to his next class, and once he walked in he was greeted by Sakura and Kankuro.

"Kiiiba! A lot of people are talking about you and Kankuro!" Sakura said.

"They are? What are they saying?" Kiba asked, hoping that the things weren't mean.

"Well… Uh, some people think it is cute… and, well…" Sakura said, stalling on the last part.

"Well what?" Kankuro questioned, knowing what was coming.

"Others are really mad about it… I'm sorry." Sakura said looking at the ground.

"What?! Why are people mad about it? It doesn't even affect them." Kiba said.

"Because they don't know how to mind their own business," Kankuro said in annoyance, "tell me who was saying bad things about us, I'll go talk to them."

"No, please don't do that, it'll just get even more people mad at us," Kiba pleaded, grabbing onto the older boy's arm and looking up at him.

Kankuro looked down at the boy and his expression softened, "Ok, I won't…"

"Thank you," The younger boy said, hugging Kankuro tightly.

"Ok class, sit down," Mr. Iruka started, "today we are going to discuss the project more…"

(Later)

"… so, what are you all going to get done for next class?" Mr. Iruka asked a few seconds before the bell rang.

"The name of our country," The class replied in unison, and then the bell rang and all of the students picked up their books and started walking out.

"Exactly, so don't forget!" Mr. Iruka yelled after all of the kids as they left.

Kiba waited for Kankuro to catch up to him once he was out of the classroom, and when Kankuro reached him the older boy grabbed his hand and started walking with him down the hallway, earning many dirty looks from the people that saw them.

"What are you doing?" Kiba asked, trying to pull him hand away from Kankuro's, but found that the older boy had his hand held tight.

"I'm holding your hand like every couple does. Just because we are both guys doesn't mean we can't act like a normal couple, and besides, by doing this it shows everyone that we don't care what they think, so they might get over it faster."

"Oh, ok," Kiba replied, still a bit nervous, and trying his hardest to avoid eye contact with the other students.

"So, what are you doing after school today?" Kankuro asked Kiba, trying to take the boy's mind off of all the students that were staring at them.

"Nothing, why?"

"I was wondering if I could come over after school, maybe we could go somewhere together, like the movies or something."

"Ok, that sound good, but I have to stay after school to make up a test I missed, and then I'll be open the rest of the night." Kiba said, feeling happier at the thought of being with Kankuro.

"Alright, I have practice after school anyways, but after we're both out of our after school activities we can go somewhere."

"Sounds like a plan," Kiba said with a smile before moving on to his next class.

(Later)

After school ended Kiba walked leisurely to his locker and started to pack up his things to head to the class to make up the test. By the time he closed his locker and headed toward the classroom the halls were empty, he turned a corner and started walking down the next hallway, noticing that another boy was walking toward him. _'He looks familiar… who is he?'_ Kiba asked himself as the boy got closer, and then it clicked, _'That is the guy that Kankuro tripped! And he doesn't look happy, shit this isn't good,'_ Kiba thought and turned around before the boy reached him. He started to walk, but he felt a hand grip his arm tightly, and whip him around.

"Where do you think you're going fag?" The boy asked, shoving Kiba up against the locker.

"I was just leaving." Kiba said, trying to escape.

"Well, you're not going to leave now," The boy said, punching Kiba hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"Why are you doing this?" Kiba choked out, almost in tears from the pain of the blow and the fear of what else the boy might do.

"Because people like you don't belong in this school," The boy said, punching Kiba in the stomach two more times, causing him to cough up blood.

"Stop, please!" Kiba pleaded weakly.

"Get away from him!" Kiba heard Kankuro yell from down the hallway as he dashed toward them and decked the other boy right in the jaw, sending him tumbling to the floor. Kankuro proceeded to run over to the other boy and kneel over him, punching him in the face repeatedly.

"How do you like that? It isn't so fun when you're the one being pummeled is it?" Kankuro yelled in the boy's face. After a few more seconds of Kankuro's punches the other boy somehow 

got enough strength to push Kankuro off of himself, and he then stood up and started to run for his life.

"That's right! Run you little bitch!" Kankuro screamed after the boy, his voice seething with anger. Once the other boy was gone Kankuro turned around and ran over to Kiba, who was sitting on the floor breathing heavily.

"Are you alright?" Kankuro asked kneeling next to Kiba.

"Y-yeah, I think so," Kiba said shakily.

"You sure?" Kankuro asked, helping the younger boy up.

"Yeah… Why aren't you at practice?"

"It was cancelled because of rain."

"It's raining?"

"Yeah, look outside," Kankuro said, pointing out the window at the end of the hallway.

"Oh wow, it's raining hard."

"Yeah it is. Are you going to be okay driving home, or do you want me to drive you home?"

"I'll be fine driving, it's not that bad." Kiba said, rubbing over his stomach lightly.

"You still want to go out tonight?" Kankuro asked.

"Yeah, come over to my house in about an hour and we'll go somewhere, I'm going to head home and get ready."

"Ok, see you then," Kankuro said walking away.

Kiba headed toward the front doors of the school and then made a dash for his car through the pouring rain. He quickly jumped into his car and turned it on. He then started to put his seatbelt on but winced as it brushed over his stomach. '_I just won't wear it, it'll be fine.'_ Kiba thought. He turned on the wipers and pulled out of the parking lot to head home. He was driving down the road and was close to his house when a sharp pain shot through his stomach. He cried out and grabbed his stomach with one hand, keeping his other hand on the wheel. Another pain shot through his stomach and he yelped and accidently jerked the steering wheel, sending the car veering off the side of the road toward a hill. _'Shit!'_ Kiba yelled to himself as the car tumbled toward the hill. It clipped a tree and started to roll, sending Kiba flying out of the car into the grass, rolling across the ground after he landed. Once he stopped rolling across the ground he focused on his car and watched it roll down the hill and slam violently into a tree at the bottom. 

He laid there in the grass feeling the rain fall on his face as his vision started to blur, and then he passed out.

(Later)

Kankuro was on his way to Kiba's house and the rain had died down a bit. He was on the road close to the boy's house when he noticed a car at the bottom of the hill next to the road, and a motionless body in the grass. '_Oh no…'_

"KIBA!"

**TBC**

**Note** – This chapter was really fun to write… Please read and review!

- If anyone knows how to put line breaks in the stories, I would love to know how, because I tried a lot of different things but couldn't get them to work.


	10. Where am I?

**Disclaimer** – Don't own a thing.

**Author's Note – **There is a good possibility that this is the last update for about a month because I am leaving for a three week scholar's academy thing (that I'm being forced to go to might I add) in two weeks and I'll be too busy to write, but I promise to try to update as soon as possible once I get back. This chapter is a little confusing at first, but just keep reading, it'll all fill in.

'_Where am I?' Kiba thought to himself as he opened his eyes and looked around. 'T-this looks like… but it couldn't be, last I remember I was…' he thought as he stared at what was in front of him. He was standing in the middle of a street that he knew was in the town he lived in, but no one was outside. 'Why is it so empty?'_

"_Hello? Anyone?" Kiba said, hoping for an answer, and then sighing when there was no reply. 'There has to be someone around here somewhere.' He thought. He started walking through the streets, occasionally calling out to see if there was anyone that would hear him. 'Why isn't there anyone here?!' Kiba asked himself, starting to panic._

"_Is anyone out there!?" He screamed into the air. There was still no answer. He started dashing through the streets, knocking on doors, running into stores and restaurants, but he still found no one. He was about to give up when he remembered that he hadn't checked the park yet. He ran to the park and saw that it was empty, but one of the swings was moving as if someone was just in it. 'Someone has to be here!' He thought._

"_Who is here? I know someone is here! COME OUT!" He yelled, searching through the park._

"_Kiba? What are you doing?" He heard a voice say behind him._

"_Kankuro!" Kiba exclaimed, running up to the older boy."Where is everyone else? Why is everyone gone?!" He asked._

"_Everyone else is asleep, it's late, but I stayed up for you," Kankuro said._

"_What do you mean? The sun is up, how is it late?"_

"_Everyone else is asleep, it's late, but I stayed up for you," The older boy said again._

"_I know! It isn't late though! Please tell me where everyone is, I'm starting to get scared…"_

"_I stayed up for you," The older boy repeated, monotonously._

"_Kankuro! Please, say something else! I want to go home!"_

"_You can go home, but you have to wake up."_

"_What do you mean wake up?! I am awake, I just want to go home; I want everything to be back to normal!" Kiba screamed, tears forming in his eyes._

"_Just wake up," Kankuro said, still monotonously._

"_I am awake!" Kiba screamed as tears fell down his cheeks._

"_Please, just wake up."_

"_Shut up!" The younger boy said as he turned to run, but when he took his first step he tripped. He fell to the ground and started to lose consciousness._

"_Please, Kiba, wake up…" He heard Kankuro say one last time before he blacked out._

"Kiba, please wake up…" Kiba heard Kankuro say as he felt himself regain consciousness. He noticed that he was laying down on something soft, and he opened his eyes to see that Kankuro was sitting in a chair, with his face in his hands, next to the bed he was on. _'A bed? Why am I in a bed? Wasn't I at the park, or was that a dream? I thought I was in a wreck…'_

"Just wake up…" Kankuro said again.

"Kankuro…" Kiba tried to say, but it came out as a barely audible whisper. Kankuro's head shot up at the sound and his eyes were full of hope.

"Oh Kiba, thank god! You're awake!" The older boy exclaimed, grabbing Kiba's hand and squeezing it lightly. "I'm so sorry Kiba, I shouldn't have let you drive home, this is all my fault…"

"What is your fault?" Kiba asked, confused.

"You don't remember? You were in an accident. I found you on the side of the road, you were barely breathing… I-I thought you were going to…" Kankuro started, but stopped, he wouldn't let himself say the last word.

"Oh…" Kiba said. "Why would it be your fault?"

"I shouldn't have let you drive with your stomach injured like that, I should have driven you home."

"Don't blame yourself, I said I would be okay driving, it's my fault." Kiba said, then he glanced around the room. "…How long was I out?"

"About twelve hours," Kankuro said solemnly, "The doctors said that once you wake up you'll have to stay for about five days. They also said that it was lucky you were thrown out of the car, cause if you weren't you would have been killed instantly when the car hit the tree at the bottom of the hill."

"R-really?" Kiba said in shock. "How bad am I hurt?" He asked, wincing as he tried to move.

"They said you suffered a concussion, that is why you were unconscious for so long, a cracked rib, and some internal bleeding. They were amazed that you weren't hurt worse."

"Do I really have to stay here for three days?"

"Yeah…"

"What am I going to do about my school work?"

"I'll get it for you," Kankuro said happily.

"Really?"

"Yep"

"Thank you, you're awesome."

"I know," Kankuro said with a smirk.

(Two days later)

"I'm feeling a lot better, it doesn't hurt to move anymore, and my headaches come less frequently," Kiba told the doctor.

"That is good, you're healing remarkably fast. I'll be back to check up on you later," The doctor said as he left the room. A few seconds later Kankuro walked into the room.

"Hey there," Kankuro said as he walked into the room. "I know you're in the hospital but we still have to think of the name for our country in history class."

"Ah yeah, I forgot about that… We could call it Kinkytopia, or Kink Island," Kiba said. He turned to Kankuro, who was staring at him blankly.

"Kinkytopia? Kink Island? Where did you get those from?"

"Uh, the K-I from my name and the n-k from yours," The younger boy said, smiling innocently. "Plus, I like the word kinky, it's funny."

"How about Kanki Island? That sounds better…" The older boy said trying to be reasonable, he wasn't too fond of having a country with the word kinky in it.

"That is fine too."

"Ok, good." Kankuro said. "I have to go, visiting time is almost over, and I need to get some sleep." He said before leaning over Kiba to plant a soft kiss on his lips.

(Three days later)

"Finally! I get to leave!" Kiba exclaimed as he stepped out of his hospital bed.

"You sound happy, is this place really that bad?" Kankuro asked with a laugh.

"Yes! The food is terrible and it smells like old people and medicine in here."

"Ok ok, let's get going then, this time I'll drive."

"Fine with me, let's go!" Kiba said, walking out of the room toward the elevators. The two stepped in and Kiba pushed the button to get to the bottom floor.

"So, since you're all better now, when we get back to your place… do you wanna…" Kankuro whispered seductively.

"Do I wanna what?" Kiba asked, completely oblivious to what Kankuro was implying.

Kankuro sighed and decided that actions would speak better than words in this situation so he stepped behind Kiba and wrapped his arms around the younger boy's waist. Kankuro then started to thrust his hips against the small of the younger boy's back slowly, as he brushed his hand lightly over the boy's crotch.

"Now do you catch my drift?" He asked again.

"Yes," Kiba said, throwing his head back onto Kankuro's shoulder, moaning softly.

"Good," Kankuro said, then pulled away from Kiba just as the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

**TBC**

**Note** – Looks like you all will have to wait a month for another chapter, and isn't that said, because by the looks of it the next chapter will have lemons. I feel so mean right now. Oh well. Please review!

Oh, by the way, I didn't re-read through this so there are probably lots of mistakes. Sorry!


	11. Realization And Admittance

**Disclaimer** – Don't own a thing.

**Chapter Soundtrack **(What I listened to while writing it) – Paramore, Three Days Grace, Tickle Me Pink, Secondhand Serenade

**Author's Note** – I'm oh so extremely sorry that it's taken me so long to update, I just haven't had the motivation to continue this story, but I decided that I'll just force myself to continue it, 'cause I've got nothing better to do with my time. The sad thing is, since it's been so long I forgot where I was going with this story, but don't worry, I'll remember it once I get back to writing it. Anyways, thanks for all of the wonderful reviews and thanks for being so patient!

(Previously)

"_So, since you're all better now, when we get back to your place… do you wanna…" Kankuro whispered seductively._

"_Do I wanna what?" Kiba asked, completely oblivious to what Kankuro was implying._

_Kankuro sighed and decided that actions would speak better than words in this situation so he stepped behind Kiba and wrapped his arms around the younger boy's waist. Kankuro then started to thrust his hips against the small of the younger boy's back slowly, as he brushed his hand lightly over the boy's crotch._

"_Now do you catch my drift?" He asked again._

"_Yes," Kiba said, throwing his head back onto Kankuro's shoulder, moaning softly._

"_Good," Kankuro said, then pulled away from Kiba just as the elevator stopped and the doors opened._

(Now)

The two boys stepped out of the elevator and headed out of the hospital toward Kankuro's car. They stepped in and Kankuro turned the car on and started on the drive to Kiba's house. The car ride to Kiba's house was relatively quiet, but who needs words when you have hands? During the whole car ride Kankuro drove with one hand on the wheel and used the other hand to caress Kiba in all the right places, and one of those right places happened to be his crotch. Kankuro fondled the younger boy's hardening manhood through his pants, occasionally giving it a light squeeze causing Kiba to gasp.

'_I can't believe how addicted I am to this kid, it's only been a few days and I feel like I haven't been able to get intimate with him in forever. Jeez, he's like some drug… Some lean, hot, lovable drug,' _Kankuro thought as he eyed the younger boy that was emitting delicious moans next to him. By the time Kankuro pulled the car into Kiba's driveway Kiba was fully hard from the fondling, and all of Kiba's quiet gasps and moans were getting Kankuro there too. They both stepped out of the car and headed toward the front door. Kankuro glanced at Kiba and saw the noticeable tent in the younger boy's pants, which cause Kankuro's pants to tighten even more.

Within seconds of getting into Kiba's room the door was shut and Kankuro had Kiba pinned against the wall as they kissed. Kankuro pushed his tongue into the younger boy's mouth and explored every crevice of it as if it was a new world. Kankuro soon broke the kiss for air and stripped Kiba of his shirt before removing his own as he caught his breath. Kankuro then carefully guided the younger boy to the bed and laid him down on it. Kankuro took a second to look at Kiba lying down on the bed, and eyed the boy's still tented pants. Then he crawled over Kiba, carefully avoiding the boy's healing injuries. Once Kankuro was on his hands and knees over Kiba he ground his hips down into Kiba's. The shockwaves of pleasure that were sent up Kiba's body made him arch his back and moan, giving Kankuro the opportunity to capture the younger boy's lips in another kiss. While kissing Kankuro removed the last articles of clothing he had on, and then removed Kiba's.

After their clothes were off, Kiba wrapped his arms around Kankuro's broad shoulders and thrust his hips upward, reveling in the feeling of skin on skin, as well as enjoying Kankuro's moan as their erections brushed. Kiba continued to grind his hips against Kankuro's, gasping and moaning as he did so. After a few minutes Kankuro pushed Kiba's hips down into the bed and glanced down between their bodies. He snuck his hand between the two of them and gripped Kiba's leaking erection, giving it two slow pumps before brushing his thumb over the head and dragging the pre-cum down the shaft. He repeated this cycle a few more times until Kiba was writhing and moaning beneath him. Kankuro then pushed his hips against the younger boys, moaning once again as their erections brushed. Kankuro started slowly moving his hips, rubbing his erection against Kiba's, and then he wrapped his hand around both of their manhood's and started to move his hand up and down the lengths. At first the pace was slow, but slowly started to hasten.

"Unh, faster," Kiba moaned out as he started to move his hips along with Kankuro's hand. The older teen was happy to comply as he considerably quickened his pace, as he too started to move his hips with the motion. Both of them were leaking pre-cum, which Kankuro used as a lubricant as he continued to thrust and pump until he felt Kiba's erection pulsate in his hand and he saw the younger boy arch his back, close his eyes, as he moaned Kankuro's name. Soon after Kankuro felt the heat boil down to his groin and he too released, giving a loud breathy moan as he spilled all over Kiba's stomach and chest.

Kankuro rolled off of Kiba, once again making sure to avoid any of the younger boy's injuries, and relaxed in the afterglow. After a few minutes he left the room only to return soon after with a wet washcloth to clean himself and Kiba off with. He sat on the bed next to Kiba and carefully moved the washcloth over the younger boy's stomach and chest in a massaging way, Kiba melted into the touch and relaxed completely as Kankuro continued.

"That was nice," Kiba said once Kankuro returned from putting away the washcloth.

"What was? The hand action or the washcloth massage?" Kankuro asked.

"Both," Kiba replied, looking at Kankuro and giving him a tired smile. Kankuro couldn't help but to smile back, there was something about Kiba that made him happy, and he couldn't explain it. He walked over to the bed and lay down next to Kiba, and Kiba snuggled himself into Kankuro's chest, as Kankuro wrapped one arm protectively around him.

Kankuro relaxed as he felt the warmth from the still naked body on top of him. He grabbed the blanket with his free hand and covered them both, and he closed his eyes to sleep, but sleep wouldn't come. His head was racing with thoughts of all kinds, but the main thoughts were about how Kiba made him feel. The younger boy was the best thing he'd ever had. Being with Kiba made him feel like he was on top of the world, and he was as happy as ever when the boy was around. He was even willing to show his emotions around Kiba. Deep down Kankuro knew that he cared for this boy more than anything in the world, but he just couldn't admit it to himself, but with every passing second the realization hit him. He had to say it.

"Kiba?" Kankuro whispered.

"Hmm?" Kiba responded, a bit groggy and still half asleep.

_'It's now or never'_ Kankuro told himself, and then he took in a deep breath. "I think… I love you…"

**Author's note –** Ok there it is, the long awaited chapter 11. Please tell me what you think. If you guys think that I brought in the love concept too soon please tell me, cause I was a little unsure of it. I didn't know if it was too soon, but I thought 'Hey, it's been 11 chapters, I've seen stories where love is brought in in the first five.' Also, my writing style has changed a little bit, please comment about what you think about the change. If you didn't notice a change then oh well. :

R&R

P.S. I didn't re-read through this so sorry about any mistakes / typos / grammar flops / etc.


	12. You What?

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter Soundtrack **(What I listened to while writing it) – The Material, The Medic Droid, Ice Nine Kills, Ivoryline, Kerli

**Author's Note** – This chapter was really hard to write, I wasn't sure how to make either characters react, and when I had an idea of how I wanted them to react I had the darnedest time getting it into words. Nonetheless the chapter is complete, so here it is.

(Previously)

_Kankuro relaxed as he felt the warmth from the still naked body on top of him. He grabbed the blanket with his free hand and covered them both, and he closed his eyes to sleep, but sleep wouldn't come. His head was racing with thoughts of all kinds, but the main thoughts were about how Kiba made him feel. The younger boy was the best thing he'd ever had. Being with Kiba made him feel like he was on top of the world, and he was as happy as ever when the boy was around. He was even willing to show his emotions around Kiba. Deep down Kankuro knew that he cared for this boy more than anything in the world, but he just couldn't admit it to himself, but with every passing second the realization hit him. He had to say it._

"_Kiba?" Kankuro whispered._

"_Hmm?" Kiba responded, a bit groggy and still half asleep._

'_It's now or never'__ Kankuro told himself, and then he took in a deep breath. "I think… I love you…"_

(Now)

Kiba had just begun to doze off when he heard Kankuro whisper his name. Kiba noticed his voice seemed nervous, if not even slightly fearful.

"Hmm?" He responded. There was a short silence, and then Kiba heard Kankuro take in a deep breath and utter three words that almost made his heart stop. His thoughts were racing, he didn't know what to say, had he heard right? Is Kankuro serious? Am I dreaming? All of these questions went through Kiba's head. He just laid there unmoving. He had to make sure he heard what he thought he did.

"Y-you what?" He questioned nervously.

"I love you" Kankuro repeated, this time with more confidence. He wanted Kiba to say the same back, he _needed_ Kiba to say the same back, and the longer the silence lasted the more he wondered if telling the boy how he felt was the right thing to do.

'_He… loves me?' _Kiba thought. He never expected Kankuro to say that. Kankuro was tough, popular, top jock, and though the older boy did have a soft side, Kiba never thought Kankuro would be one to admit such strong feelings. Kiba couldn't move, he couldn't speak, and he knew Kankuro expected him to say it back, but he couldn't. His mind was too cluttered; he couldn't think straight, he needed to be somewhere where he could be alone to think.

Kankuro stared at the younger boy that he just confessed his love to, waiting for something, anything. Movement, speech, anything; he soon got what he wanted, then regretted wishing for it, because Kiba started to move away from Kankuro and off of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Kankuro asked.

"I need to be alone." The boy responded monotonously, and then he left the room. Leaving Kankuro lying alone in Kiba's bed, as he withered away in the silence; feeling like he was slowly dying. He listened to the soft sound of Kiba's footsteps as the boy walked slowly to another room. As soon as the footsteps disappeared, Kankuro lost it.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?!" He screamed at himself. "Why did I say it?" he asked, "Why did I fucking say it?!"

He was afraid that by saying those three words he had ruined the best thing he had ever had. He punched the bed, leaving a slow healing indention in the mattress as the springs groaned in protest. He punched the bed again, and then a pillow, he was mad at himself, madder than he had ever been. He continued punching the bed, listening to the rhythmic sound of his fist hitting the mattress and the groan of the springs until he ran out of energy. Once his energy was gone his anger slowly drained and was replaced with despair. As he sat in despair he felt a bit of spitefulness towards Kiba well up inside him.

"How could he just leave like that? He didn't say anything except 'I need to be alone' nothing else, what am I supposed to think about that, does he expect me to think that everything is ok? How could he be so insensitive?" Kankuro asked quietly but irritated. "DAMN IT" He screamed before punching the bed one last time, and then collapsing against a pillow face-first. He laid there in silence as an endless flow of emotions swept through him. He felt as if he had been in there for a lifetime when he heard the door open slowly. He didn't bother look; he knew who it was.

"Kankuro?" Kiba asked quietly. He saw the older boy lying face-down in the bed.

"What?" Kankuro said harshly.

"I love you too…"

**Note:** Here you go folks. Hope you enjoyed. Please review!


	13. Love

**Disclaimer – **I Don't Own Naruto. Not One Bit.

**Chapter Soundtrack – **A bunch of songs that make me cry. It's quite depressing that those are the kinds of songs that I listen to while writing is it not?

**Author's Note – **Heh, so, uhm… Sorry that it has taken so long for me to continue. I haven't had the motivation or the mindset to write the next chapter, but a friend of mine forced me into finishing it. This is probably the last chapter, not sure though. I might decide to make a little epilogue lemon chapter if you all want me to, and if I get really motivated I might make a second story out of this. It won't be quite as lengthy, but it will be good I promise.

Story Time –

(Previously)

"_Kankuro?" Kiba asked quietly. He saw the older boy lying face-down in the bed._

"_What?" Kankuro said harshly._

"_I love you too…"_

(Now)

'_I love you too…'_ The words echoed in Kankuro's head. They made his heart race, and any previous emotions were replaced by a feeling he'd never felt before. The feeling of being loved; knowing that there was someone out there that cared so much about him to say those words filled him with such strong emotion that he didn't know what to do. He just stayed unmoving in Kiba's bed, reveling in the feeling, while the younger boy stood watching, unsure whether or not Kankuro was alright.

"Kankuro?" He questioned, stepping cautiously toward the older boy. Kankuro snapped out of his emotional high and rolled onto his back, staring into Kiba's eyes. "I love you," The younger boy repeated, taking another step toward Kankuro. Kankuro had so many things to say to the younger boy, but when he tried to grasp a hold of something his mind went blank.

"I love you too," He finally said, his voice a mixture of care and shock. Hearing this told Kiba that everything was alright, and he walked the rest of the distance to the bed and climbed on top of Kankuro.

"I love you…" He whispered one more time before pressing his lips against the older boy's. He pushed his tongue into Kankuro's mouth, where it joined with the older boy's in a battle for dominance. Kankuro wrapped his arms around Kiba's waist as they kissed, tongues clashing. They separated to take a breath and Kankuro flipped their positions; now hovering over Kiba he leaned in and bit lightly onto the younger boy's neck, making him gasp and turn his head to give the older teen easier access. Kankuro brushed his tongue lightly over the mark before biting down again, a bit harder this time. Kiba moaned quietly and thrust his hips upward into Kankuro's, making Kankuro moan through Kiba's neck. Kiba pulled Kankuro's head away from his neck and began to kiss him, luring the older boy's tongue into his own mouth where he began to lightly suck on it while he snuck his down to Kankuro's crotch, squeezing and rubbing his erection through his pants.

Kankuro released a raspy moan as Kiba reached a hand into his pants and grabbed his erection, pumping slowly. Kankuro lifted Kiba's shirt and leaned in to lightly bite and suck on one of the younger boy's nipples. Still teasing Kiba's nipples he brought a hand down to rub his palms over the boy's clothed erection while Kiba continued to move his hand up and down on Kankuro's hard manhood. He was working to undo the older boy's pants when he heard a sound downstairs. He knew Kankuro must've heard it too because the hand on over his crotch stopped moving and the older boy lifted his head up and looked toward the door.

"Did you hear that?" the older of the two asked.

"Yeah, it sounded like the front door." The two sat in silence for a moment, and then Kankuro rolled off of Kiba and stepped out of the bed. "Where are you going?"

"To see what's making that noise."

"I'm going too," Kiba said stepping out of bed to follow Kankuro. They crept out the door and down the stairs, they reached the front door but there was no one in sight, they looked out the window and still saw nothing. "Must've been a raccoon or something," Kiba suggested; Kankuro nodded. They turned around and began to head back upstairs.

"Kiba! There you are!" A voice sounded behind them as they climbed the stairs. Both boys jumped and turned around, hearts racing. Kiba relaxed when he saw his mother, Tsume, at the foot of the stairs. "I was so worried about you!" She yelled, running up the stairs to embrace Kiba in a hug.

"Mom? I thought you were out of town," Kiba said after being released from the bone crushing hug.

"I was, but then the hospital called and I rushed home, but when I got to the hospital you had already left so I came here, hoping to find you." She said. She then noticed that there was another boy standing next to Kiba; she turned her gaze to him. "Who are you?" She asked.

"Kankuro," The boy replied.

"Why are you here?"

"Because I'm Kiba's b-"

"Because he brought me home from the hospital," Kiba interrupted, he wasn't going to let Kankuro finish, remembering how the older boy acted with Hana; he didn't want a repeat of that with his mother.

"Well you can go home now," Tsume said harshly, motioning Kankuro toward the door.

"No thanks, I'd rather stay here," Kankuro said defiantly, standing up straight and raising his head in an attempt to look un-intimidated.

"Kiba, please escort your friend out." Tsume said, turning to her son.

"I want him to stay mom," Kiba said.

"Why should I let him?" Tsume asked, and then Kankuro turned to Kiba, giving him a look that said 'tell her'.

"Because I'm bi and he's my boyfriend," Kiba said, cowering behind Kankuro in fear of his mother's reaction.

"Really? I never saw him as being your type." Tsume said blatantly, turning to examine Kankuro.

"You're not surprised that I'm bi?" Kiba asked in shock.

"I already knew," Tsume replied, keeping her eyes glued to Kankuro.

"What?" Kiba yelled, "Did Hana tell you? She said she wouldn't."

"No, I just knew, mom's can tell these things." Tsume said. Kiba stared with his mouth open in shock while Tsume started to walk in a circle around Kankuro, scrutinizing him. "He checks out for now," Tsume said, "I've got to go now, they're expecting me back at the business operation." She walked down the stairs and opened the front door. "Bye Kiba, bye Kankuro," she yelled up to them.

"Bye Ms. Inuzuka," Kankuro said back with a confident grin. "Well that was easy," Kankuro said after he heard the front door close.

"Yeah," Kiba said with relief. "I'm so glad she's okay with it."

"What did she mean by I check out for now?"

"Not sure, I think she's just trying to make you think,"

"Oh…" Kankuro said confused. "Well, we should get to bed, it's been a long day," he said as he wrapped his arms around Kiba's waist and pulled him into a short kiss.

"That sounds good," Kiba said before grabbing Kankuro's hand and leading him into the bedroom. After they reached the room Kiba shut the door and turned the light off, waiting a second for his eyes to adjust. Kiba moved over to the bed and jumped in, followed by Kankuro, who removed his shirt before climbing in. Kankuro scooted close to Kiba and wrapped his arms around the younger boy, kissing him softly before closing his eyes to drift off to sleep. Kiba cuddled into the warmth of Kankuro's chest, nuzzling his cheek into the older boy's shoulder.

"Kankuro?" He whispered quietly.

"Hmm?" The older boy replied.

"Please don't ever leave me." Kiba whispered almost in-audibly. Kankuro pulled the younger boy close and whispered softly into his ear.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

**End!**

**Note: **Well there it is, the finale of Some Like It Rough. I hope you all enjoyed reading. PLEASE review, and tell me whether or not you all want me to write an epilogue lemon chapter. I might do it even if you all don't review, but review anyway 'cause they make me happy.

P.S. REVIEW!

Much love, Napgasm.


	14. Opinions Needed

I'm going to preface this update by saying that this is NOT a new chapter, I'm sorry if I got anyone's hopes up, **however**, this is an important update, so I would love your full and undivided attention.

Alright, so...

I'm considering making a sequel to this story, most likely titled "Some Like It Rougher" (Haha, get it? A sequel that's "Rougher", sounds deliciously cheesy, no?). I have given the idea a lot of thought, and I would really like to continue the story. It was very fun to write, and I miss it, but I can't decide whether it should still be set in high school, or if it should be set in college. Hell, maybe it could even be set in the transition between college and high school.

That is where you all come in. What should the setting of the sequel be? (Before making the decision, I would also like to break the news that I have also been playing around with the idea of making a third and final installment sequel titled "Some Like It Roughest", which will pick up where "Some Like It Rougher" leaves off).

Ok, now what should the setting of the sequel be? The choices are...

1) High school, probably senior year

2) Transition between high school and college (So end of senior year, summer, and beginning of college freshmen year)

3) College, anytime between freshman and senior year

Leave a review with your opinion? Or you can just send me a pm if you would like. Either works fine.


End file.
